


Кретин в костюме за три с половиной штуки баксов

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: После разговора в доках Фрэнк соглашается работать на Билли.





	Кретин в костюме за три с половиной штуки баксов

Наблюдать за Фрэнком всегда было увлекательно. Билли нравилось смотреть на то, как пальцы Фрэнка перебирали струны, когда ребята просили сыграть что-нибудь, или как он чистил оружие в бараках — сосредоточенно и аккуратно, словно держал в руках не автомат, а какую-нибудь грёбаную китайскую вазу династии Цин. Билли нравилось, как Фрэнк хмурился и морщил нос, когда сомневался в чём-то и не мог определиться с выбором. Фрэнк же готов был пустить себе пулю в висок на втором часу пыток в примерочной.  
— По-моему, я выгляжу как какой-то кретин, — пробубнил Фрэнк, скептически разглядывая своё отражение в огромном зеркале.  
Менеджер бутика притащила им с Билли уже третью партию одежды, и если бы не сотня, предусмотрительно сунутая в карман её блузки, наверняка уже возненавидела бы обоих.  
— Ты не можешь выглядеть как кретин в костюме за три с половиной штуки баксов, Фрэнки, — проговорил Билли в свой стакан с остывшим кофе.  
— Нет, ну серьёзно. Нельзя без вот этого всего? — Фрэнк дёрнул руками, поправляя рукава. Надо сказать, костюм сидел как влитой и был будто на него сшит: тёмно синяя, почти чёрная шерсть, белый оксфордский хлопок — не хватало только галстука.  
— Нет. Нельзя. — Билли мотнул головой. — Хочешь меня опозорить, да? «Хей, вы уже слышали? Начальник службы безопасности одной из крупнейших частных военных организаций Нью-Йорка ходит на работу в сраных хипстерских толстовках». Прямо заголовок для паршивой газетёнки. Обязательно так сделаем, когда я решу, что пора прикрывать лавочку и ставить на «Анвиле» крест. Надевай грёбаный галстук, — отчеканил он после паузы.  
— Блядь, Руссо, от твоего нытья вздёрнуться можно, — закатил глаза Фрэнк и схватил первый попавшийся галстук из шести предложенных.  
— Можно. Но не нужно.  
Мрачно посмотрев на Билли, Фрэнк обернул галстук вокруг шеи, замер и снова глянул на своё отражение. Пальцы заплетались, правильный узел не получался. Можно было решить, что про «вздёрнуться» Фрэнк говорил серьёзно — ни на что другое подобная удавка не годилась.  
— Фрэнк, Фрэнк, оставь, ну что ты делаешь! Это итальянский шёлк, а не хуйня какая-нибудь. — Оставив стакан с кофе на столике, Билли подошёл к Фрэнку, шлёпнул по руке и развязал узел. — Ты не умеешь, да? В этом всё дело? — тихо спросил Билли и беззлобно усмехнулся, пока возился с галстуком.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Фрэнк проговорил:  
— Смейся, смейся. Просто забыл, как это делается. Знаешь, когда я последний раз галстук надевал?  
— На свадьбу? — спросил Билли, затягивая узел.  
— На свадьбу, — согласился Фрэнк.  
— Ну... теперь тебе придётся делать это каждое утро, — бодро сказал Билли, закончив с узлом, и удовлетворённо осмотрел результат. — Не самая большая жертва, согласись. — Он похлопал Фрэнка по плечу.  
Фрэнк обречённо кивнул, Билли улыбнулся. Когда заживут разбитые костяшки, а с лица сойдут кровоподтёки, Фрэнка даже можно будет снова вывести в люди. Хотя по документам свою новую должность он занимал ещё с конца прошлой недели. Пока Фрэнк поправлял воротник рубашки, Билли долго и внимательно смотрел на него. Что уж, эти синяки и ссадины ему тоже нравились. А ещё — признавал Билли или нет — ему нравилось то чувство в груди, которое он испытывал каждый раз, когда смотрел на Фрэнка — всепоглощающее, глубокое и скользкое, но в то же время тёплое. Оно было незнакомым, непохожим на всё то, к чему Билли привык, но от этого чувства рот наполнялся слюной, и Билли думал, что единственный человек, способный сделать Фрэнку больно или хорошо — это Билли, и только Билли, а любому другому, кто попытается, он перережет глотку.  
— Что? — вдруг спросил Фрэнк. — Ты чего так смотришь?  
— Кажется, я кое-что забыл, — по слогам проговорил Билли, и его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. — Мэм! — громко позвал он. — Покажите запонки.


End file.
